


Sweet Dreams

by ItsMellohi



Category: karlnapity - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Eventual Smut, Multi, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, beginner, karl isnt involed in this first one but soon ;), pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMellohi/pseuds/ItsMellohi
Summary: I started this as a joke then my friends egged me on-😃🤚 don't come after me.
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	1. "i Hate You!"

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a joke then my friends egged me on-😃🤚 don't come after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall know me irl... No you don't..😃🤚

> The sun would shine through the window, shining on the three men cuddling in their shared bedroom. Sapnap was the first to stir from his slumber, he fluttered his eyes open, smiling at the sight of his two boyfriends sound asleep, snuggled up on either side of him. He raised slowly as to not wake them up, threw on the nearest hoodie, and walked out the bedroom door towards the kitchen. Sapnap started cooking breakfast for the three of them when a certain Latino with a beanie walked downstairs sluggishly, greeting him with a small smile as he sat down.
> 
> “hey sap... Whatcha cooking?” he said in a low tired voice. “I made pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Hed smile with a slight blush. “Also, wheres Karl? Is he still asleep?” Sapnap would chuckle at the thought of Karl sleeping in late after the night they had last night. Quackity wheezed at the dumb joke he made. “Shut up pandas!” quackity laughed along with him only to get cut off by Karl yelling.
> 
> “SAPNAP, QUACKITY-” Karl would roll his eyes, his legs were aching in pain, and his neck was covered in hickeys. Quackity and sapnap would rush into the room only to see Karl in nothing but Sapnap’s oversized hoodie standing up with his arms crossed. “So, which one of you motherfuckers-” Karl was cut off by quackity kissing him on the cheek. “Goodmorning mi amour~” the Latino would whisper into the brunets ear, sending a shiver down his back. “I-” Karl would stutter on his words as his face would turn red slightly, burying his head in Quackity’s shoulder “d-don’t try to sweet talk you way out of this!” he hugged him, burying his face deeper into the crook of his kneck flustered. Sapnap would come up behind him and grab Karl by the waist, rubbing small circles on his soft skin. “But Karl-” Sapnap would whine jokingly “we’re sorry! what do you want us to do to make you forgive us?” sapnap asked. Quackity would leave small kisses on Karl’s neck.
> 
> “Are you hungry baby?” the doms both chuckled “actually yes I am,” Karl said trying to remove himself from all the sexual tension that was in the atmosphere. “But Karl..” sapnap was begging at this point. “No, we had enough fun for one night..my legs hurt guys..” they all looked at each other and the two backed off, respecting Karl’s wishes hesitantly. “Fine- let’s go eat breakfast then!” quackity practically got dragged by sapnap into the kitchen. “I hate you-” quackity said out of anger. “Pft no you don’t.” Karl punched quackity in the shoulder, teasingly sticking his tongue out at the Latino. Quackity slumped down in his chair and flipped Karl off, meanwhile, Sapnap passed his boyfriend’s two delicious plates and ate his own. “Sap, thank you for the breakfast,” they both said in unison.
> 
> * * *
> 
> teehee i regert nothing- i had to edit this so-


	2. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck a detail 😭🤚 so enjoy i just started writing so-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSJSNSNDNDJXBBDJX I'M NOT EVEN DONE- why did i write this- grace yocham, if you see this, no the fuck you didn't.

Later that day It was 6:00 pm, Quackity and his boyfriends were sitting on the couch cuddled up together under a blanket. Karl was already asleep on the arm of the sofa, while Sapnap and Quackity had other ideas instead of sleeping. Sapnap had his hand on Quackity's boxers under the covers, groping his growing boner. Quackity let out muffled groans, bitting down on his shirt that was taken off not too long ago by his boyfriend meanwhile, Sapnap shifted on top of Quackity pinning him down to the other arm of the couch, when Karl started shuffling around on the other side, they froze dead in their positions daring Karl to say something as they locked their widened eyes with his still closed ones. The air around the two shifts hitting Q's bare chest making quackity flinch slightly. Karl took the cover off his arms and rolled over on his side then drifted back off to sleep.

The two on the other end let out a sigh of relief, and Sapnap got close to quackity's ear and whispered “why don't we take this somewhere else?”

quackity silently nodded and he led them to his bedroom’s bathroom, locking the door behind themselves. Sapnap took his shirt off and quackity couldn’t help but stare at the other’s perfectly toned abs, Quackity bit his lip zoning out into thought. Sapnap noticed the shorter starring “like what you see, huh?” he teased, cutting off quackity's stare. “I-i wasn’t staring dumbass!” he’d stutter trying to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks. Sapnap only chuckled because he realized what he was doing to his shorter boyfriend so he decided to press on, “babe you don’t have to lie," He smirked. "shut up pandas." Quackity rolled his eyes, Sapnap chuckled at that bold comment so he knelt down to quackity's height making the shorter look him in the eyes. "Was that a challenge shortie?" Sapnap teased. "So what if it was?" Quackity laughed.

adding on soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH SUCK IT, CLIFF HANGER- btw, there should be some uh.. spicyness soon-😏 so stick along!


	3. The bathroom- ✨continued✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh.. it took me a few days to write this- kinda worth it though.

Quackity laughed, "screw yo-" Sapnap rolled his eyes at that then he leaned in for a kiss cutting quackity off mid-sentence. Savoring the sweet taste of him, sapnap sticks his tongue deep into quackity’s mouth, reaching deep into the back corners, their tongues fighting for dominance making Quackity moan into the kiss.

Sapnap bit the other bottom lip as he chuckled. "keep making noises, baby." he whispers in quackity's ear. Soon after he pulls away from the kiss admiring how the Latino unraveled underneath him, black messy hair, no beanie, tired breaths, and sweat dripping down his forehead.

Breathing heavily, Sapnap started back kissing quackity while slightly grinding against the other painfully hard dick, kissing down the neck of the other leaving small purple marks in every spot he could reach. quackity let out a small whine. "Sapnap please.." he said breathly, "please what? You gotta be more specific." He chuckled, still working on a forming hickey. "Sapnap..please, don't make me beg!" He pushed quackity to the wall, slightly choking him, not squeezing at all with a teasing grin. Quackity groans and leans his head against the wall letting out a groan. “already so needy..” Sapnap mutters in Quackitys ear. "Fuck Sap give me more," Quackity whined, Sapnap had been teasing him for a while now, kissing down from his jaw to the band of his boxers but never going farther than that. "I'm the one in charge here Alex." Sapnap stopped kissing Quackity’s collarbone, grabbing Quackitys jaw to force the Latino to look up at him.

"And if you wanna ask me to do something you better do it better than that." "Please Sap I need it, I need it so bad." Quackity threw his head back against the wall, his eyes sliding shut.

"What do you need, baby?" Sapnap asked. "You. I need you to make me come, suck on my cock 'till I can't take it anymore." Tears slipped from the shorter’s eyes as his voice broke. "Such a good boy.” Sapnap would praise him, He hadn't started moving just yet, making sure Quackity could catch his breath.

Sapnap would grind on Quackity once more, picking the others' legs up and wrapping them around his waist before grinding up against the other again. Sanpap smirked as Quackity moaned below him, small whines escaping his lips, his arms, and legs locked around Sapnap while his head was on the other shoulder from all the pleasure he was getting from Sapnap grinding against him. He was never able to be quiet on his own, so Sapnap would either shut him up with a gag or a cock in his mouth. Meaning the Latino was lucky that Karl was occupied with sleeping.

”Please Sapnap more. I need more." Quackity drove his hips up against Sapnap's cock, gripping against the other back for support, leaving a few red marks. It felt so good but it wasn't enough, he needed more. He didn't know how long Sapnap had been grinding and stopping and teasing him but it was driving him insane. "Shut up and take what I give you," Sapnap growled against his neck, pulling off to attack his lips in a searing kiss. He felt Sapnap thrust up harder, his hand releasing one of his thighs sliding up Quackity’s chest to grip his throat as he pulled back from the kiss. Quackity's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his feet wrapped around Sapnap's waist tighter trying to leverage his hips up harder. "Please sap." Quackity's voice was shaky, and his cock strained against his pants painfully. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk." Sapnap taunted letting go of the other's throat.

"Do you think you deserve it?" He looked up at his horny boyfriend. "yes." The reply was quick. "Yes please sap~" he wined. I need it so bad. Sapnap slowly started sliding down Quackity’s body nipping at the skinny frame as he made his way down. Anytime quackity would buck he'd stop and sink his teeth in hard, smiling as the Latino above him would moan. Sapnap made it to Quackity’s boxers and took the fabric between his teeth letting it snap back against Quackity’s skin, making the other flinch. "Only because you said please." He dragged the boxers down Quackity's thighs letting the Latino's leaking cock spring free.

He kissed the tip teasingly when quackity's hips jolted up sharply. After a brief moment, Sapnap suddenly took as much of Quackity's length he could in one bob ripping a scream from Quackity's lungs. Sapnap kept his gaze on Quackity as he continued to bob on his cock, taking more length in each time he went down. Quackity's hand would find its way to the other's hair, gripping onto it as he let out a few groans. After a few minutes he had his nose buried in Quackity's stomach, He stayed there and moaned around Quackity's cock, breathing harshly through his nose as the shorter whined above him. "Such a good boy, you taste so good."Sapnap complimented when he pulled off with a pop. He kept a hand stroking Quackity slowly as he caught his breath, his mouth red and covered in spit.

Just as sapnap was about to bob down again there was a loud knock on the bathroom door. They both froze knowing it was Karl, their gaze turning towards the door. "Maybe if we ignore it he'll go away?" Sapnap started back again, bobbing down, This time Quackity's moans were quieted by Sapnap's hand, He was always shy about this kind of stuff, especially if it meant not telling your other boyfriend what you did the night before without him. He'd die of embarrassment if Karl came in and saw what they were doing. "M-maybe I shou- ah..fuck… check the door." He stuttered, and Sapnap stopped bobbing and moved off again as Quackity shot up and shakily slipped his boxers on, nearly falling over, he walked to the door trying to hide the very obvious boner he had.

He took a deep breath and swung the door open revealing a very tired Karl with half-opened eyes. He didn't know what to say so he just stared. The thought of Sapnap fucking him lingering in the back of his brain. "Hey Quackity, I had a nightmare and couldn't find you or sap so I just came up here to get in the bed, assuming both of you were up here-" Karl said with a slight yawn.

"Uh.. why don't you go get in bed and we'll be in there later?" Quackity grew slightly impatient. He shut the door not even wanting for Karl to reply, he turned around to Sapnap still waiting. He quickly slipped off his boxers running back over to Sapnap who was leaning against the wall "hurry up we don't have all day anymore. I might just go to bed.." he teased. "please sap." He begged brokenly, falling to his knees on the floor in front of Sapnap. "Please I need it so bad. I was so good the whole time, please." Sapnap looked down to him with a pitying smile, a hand coming to Quackity's face. "Hmm, you were very good."

He stared at Quackity in silence like he was considering. "I'll give you another chance." yes! "Thank you!, Thank you so much!, Thank you." Quackity felt tears of relief falling down his cheeks. "Don't thank me yet." Sapnap smiled, his thumbs wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "If you can suck me off before Karl starts to get suspicious of us, I'll let you cum." He chuckled slightly. "Yes I can, I promise I can." Quackity's hands flew up to Sapnap's thighs, squeezing them as he waited for a nod telling him to start. "Then get on it." He shot a glare of dominance at him. Quackity kissed up Sapnap's strong thighs, licking one long stroke up the underside of cock before taking the tip in his mouth, his tongue flicking over his slit. He groaned as Sapnap thread his fingers into his hair tugging slightly. "Hurry up." He grit above Quackity, shoving him back down. Quackity opened his mouth a bit wider and relaxed his throat, letting Sapnap fuck into his mouth. He brought his free hand up to fondle Sapnap's balls, the other scratching at the larger's thighs.

He let his eyes roll back as spit started leaking out of the side of his mouth. "Fuck it feels so good baby, I'm so close." Sapnap started ramming Quackity's face forward faster, groaning as the man on his knees moaned around his cock. "Do that again." Quackity complied and moaned again, his nails digging into Sapnap's thighs even harder leaving angry red lines. He could feel Sapnap getting frantic, his cock twitching as Quackity pulled back and gasped for air, clamoring forward to get back on and finish him. "F-fuck baby, yes!" Sapnap shoved quackity forward and came down his throat, releasing Quackity. Quackity coughed, spit and cum dribbling down his chin as he sputtered trying to catch his breath, his knees aching from being on the hard tile floor. "You did so good baby c'mere." Sapnap picked up Quackity and sat him on his lap kissing him sweetly. He rubbed his boyfriend's back, his hands slipping up into Quackity's hair. He pulled Quackity back and leaned him against his chest, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Please I can't take any more teasing." Quackity had his head thrown back against Sapnap's shoulder, his eyes closed and mouth open completely blissed. Sapnap started rubbing Quackity's cock "let it all out baby, I got you" he kissed Quackity's neck as reassurance. "Cum for me you deserve it," Sapnap whispered against his neck sucking a hickey into his neck while still jerking his boyfriend off. Quackity nodded in Sapnap's hold, his cock twitching slightly. Quackity let his eyes close as he came, his whole body relaxing. Tears slid down his cheeks as he deflated. He melted into Sapnap's hold as sleepiness overcame him. "Good job you did so good". Sapnap whispered in Quackity's ear as he picked Quackity up and carried him to the bed with Karl sleeping alone. Sapnap put quackity next to their asleep boyfriend after dressing himself and Quackity. Sapnap kissed Karl on his temple and whispered sweet nothings in his ear before going to sleep with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to come >:) could be more smut? Or it could be plot ya never know.


End file.
